Quiero verte de nuevo
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Tanto espacio entre nosotros, tantos años lejos. Deseo verte de nuevo y juro que lo conseguiré. MikaYuu one-shot.


_Hello Owari no Seraph fandom~_

 _No responde de mis actos, solo les dejo aqui un one-shot MikaYuu porque me siento enamorada de ellos y ellos entre ellos..._

 _Lo he escrito yo, la idea también es mia y simplemente quiero compartilo con todos._

 _3... 2...1_

 _LET'S GO!_

* * *

 _Te pondré al día cuando nos volvamos a ver._

 _-Realmente esto se ha vuelto extraño… Esto de escribir un diario todos los días, cuando yo soy de esos que viven la vida porque creen que solo es un dia._

 _Pero después de cuatro años de nuestra separación, he tenido la necesidad de hacerlo._

 _Es normal para mi temer a la nueva vida._

 _¿Cómo te estará yendo todo?_

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi o supe algo de ti, y creo que cuando te vea lloraré._

-Tienes todo hecho un asco, mocoso.-

-Se dice "buenos días", Gurren.-El mayor se para a su lado de pie y recorre la habitación con la mirada con una mueca de asco en el rostro, que cambia al ver cajas de cartón en una de las esquinas.

-¿Aún no has desempaquetado eso?-

-No vine aquí porque quisiera, sino porque asesinaron a todos los del orfanato donde yo vivía.-Se levanta del suelo y guarda el diario en uno de los bolsillos, al pasar al lado del escritorio deja ahí el bolígrafo.

Gurren no parece estar de acuerdo con esa respuesta.

-Y qué esperabas… ¿Quedarte con ese "hermano" tuyo cuando ambos teníais 12 años?

Eres estupido Yuu.-Pero el mencionado solo se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda no queriendo seguir esa conversación y temiendo el rumbo que puede tomar.

-Yo quería traerlo conmigo…-Yuu tiene lágrimas en los ojos sin quererlo, trata por todos los medios que no sigan saliendo. -¿Porque no quisiste que viniera con nosotros? ¡¿Porqué?!-

-Por qué no quise.-Al oír eso el menor se acerca bruscamente y lo toma de la camisa arrugándola.

-¿Y si no sobrevivió? ¿Y si ahora está muerto? ¡Será TU culpa!-

-Es muy tarde para quejarse de eso mocoso.-Lo aparta y posa sus manos en los hombros más pequeños. -Déjate de estupideces y ponte a limpiar un poco.-...- NO me mires así, aun tengo papeleo que rellenar y no es poco.-El reciente Ichinose se resigna y recoge la ropa que hay tirada en el suelo, opta por dejarla en la cama y sin querer hacer nada más se lanza sobre ese montón en plancha.

-Ese desgraciado…-Nunca ha estado en buenos términos con Gurren pero debe agradecer las veces en la que le ha protegido y advertido. -Has sido un horrible sustituto paterno pero eres buena persona, pero eres un maldito desgraciado cuando te lo planteas.-

En la sala de estar Gurren está al teléfono y no parece oír buenas noticias.

-No Shinya, prefiero que esto siga así.-Al otro lado de la línea se oyen risas.

-Oh venga Gurren, eres gris~-Canturrea un canción que el moreno no reconoce. -Déjame venir un tiempo a tu casa y así no tendrás que pagarme pensión.-

-¿Porqué siempre eres así?-

-Hola soy Improviso Shinya Nice to meet you~-

-Cállate… ¿Cuando vendrás?-

-Deberías preguntar: ¿A qué hora debería ir a recojerte al aeropuerto de Nagoya?-

-¿Cómo?-

-A eso de las 23:30 de hoy Gurren, nos vemos luego~-

-¡OYE!- Pero ha colgado. -Si ha dicho eso significa que.. ¡Acaba de subir al avión! ¡Demonios Shinya!.-

Yuu baja atraído por el escándalo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Gurren se lanza al sofá en plancha.

-Ese estúpido (Shinya) viene a tirarme la rutina por los suelos.-Entonces el teléfono móvil de Gurren tintinea por una notificación, Yuu está cerca y la lee en voz alta.

-Tres billetes California Nagoya comprados hoy a las 3:00-Gurren se planta en un salto al lado de su hijo adoptado.

-¿Tres?- Ni el uno ni el otro lo entienden. -Creía que venía solo. -El cerebro del padre trata de imaginar que clase de gente podría rodear a Shinya.

-Entonces acabaré de limpiar mi cuarto y prepararé la cama para los dos otro invitados.-El ichinose mayor lo frena en seco.

-No hay tantas camas Baka-Yuu. Solo hay dos, la tuya y la mía.- Yuu trata de añadir algo pero le es cubierta la boca. -El sofá no es una opción. -Él se aleja irritado.

-¡¿Y dónde demonios los metemos?!-

-Algún sitio habrá- _Gurren es definitivamente más estúpido que yo._

Tras todo día entero limpiando y cocinando de más, cosas de Ichinose, llega la hora acordad y Gurren ya ha aparcado delante del aeropuerto.

-Espera Yuu, aun no he desbloqueado las puertas para que puedas salir.-El adolescente infla las mejillas. -¿Porque tan emocionado? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?-Niega con la cabeza pero en su bolsillo apretuja el pequeño diario que cruje entre sus dedos. Tiene una corazonada, la mejor que ha tenido en toda su vida.

-Ya son las 23:33, bajemos y caminado TRANQUILAMENTE.-Engancha al pequeño de la capucha de la sudadera.-Busquemos la plataforma B.-Yuu se resigna y camina al ritmo de su viejo adoptivo.

-Hay mucha gente.-

-SI pero no te separes de mi.-Yuu al mirar a un lado puede ver a una mujer de puntillas buscando a alguien por encima de la multitud. -¿Un reencuentro de pareja?-

¿Y si yo también lo hiciera? Siente su corazón latir fuerte de la emoción y los nervios, y hace lo mismo que la mujer.

En un momento dado, su padre adoptivo lo arrastra delante del grupo tocando a la barandilla de metal que los separa de la salida de las pista de aterrizaje.

-Deja de moverte.-Yuu lo mira enfurruñado.-Es Shinya y un par de amigo… ¿Quién te crees que estás esperando?- Pero Yuu ya no le escucha porque ha visto a Shinya con sus andares, una enorme maleta y lleva puesto un sombrero.

-Oh ahí está-Al lado de Shinya hay una chica de pelo violeta y vestido de flores que carga tres maletas de ruedas y una bolsa grande colgando del brazo. -¿Quién será?- Gurren y Yuu los vuelven a perder de vista y aparece la seguridad, los obligan a apartarse y abren esas vallas.

-Sentémonos en la cafetería y pido algo para esos…-Mira al menor que acaba de sentarse y que sigue mirando hacia las pistas. -¿Eran tres no?- Dice sí con la cabeza sin mirarle. -No he visto a la tercera persona pero le pediré zumo de naranja.

-¿Los has vuelto a ver Gurren?-

-No pero mejor estar a cinco metros que entre tanta gente.-Señala un gran grupo de personas ahí en medio con las maletas tiradas abrazando a sus conocidos.

Entre el grupo ambos ven el color de pelo de Shinya y se levantan a la vez.

-Quédate aquí Yuu.-Gurren se pierde entre la gente.

-Pseee-Se queda en sus sitio pero por el rabillo del ojo, ve algo que capta completamente su atención. De un salto se pone de pie tirando la silla al suelo, y corre hacia esa dirección.

Impacientemente aparta la gente sin delicadeza alguna, avanza hasta que encuentra un claro entre tanta persona.

-No puede ser.-Avanza caminando más rápido, termina corriendo.-¿Mika?- Para cuando está a menos de un metro de esa persona rubia que está de espaldas. Al oírlo lo ve dejar caer cuanto tiene en las manos, movil y refresco incluidos.

Lo mira y lo ve. Ojos azules cielo, pelo rubio…

-¿Yuu-chan?-

-¡Mika!-

El nombrado Mika deja en el suelo sin vigilancia sus pertenencias y se lanza hacia Yuu que lo recibe y lo estruja con él.

-No esperaba volver a verte-Balbucea Yuu entre lágrimas. Ambos caen abrazados de rodillas al suelo.

-Yuu, mi amado Yuu-chan.-Se han convertido en el centro de atención de todos los pasajeros y familiares. -Te he echado tanto de menos.-Lo abraza con más fuerza.

-Yo también.-Yuu se aparta un poco y posa ambas manos en las mejillas rosadas y húmedas del rubio. -Te quiero Mika. -

-Yuu-chan yo..-Sin poder dejar de llorar siguen ahí en el suelo, tras ellos Shinya recoge las cosas tiradas de Mika y se disculpa por el espectáculo avergonzado.

-¡Mikaela!-Llama la atención del rubio pero ni se mueve. Se acerca y le toca la espalda obligándolo a mirarle.

-Oh, Shinya-san.-

-Haz el favor de parar…-Suspira largamente.-¿Quién es?-Señala al niño moreno que está en sus brazos y parece estar fundido con él.

-Yuu-chan.-Le acaricia la cabeza y besa su mejilla haciéndolo reír.

-¡He dicho que dejes eso!-

-Lo siento.-Dicen ambos separándose solo un poco.

-Soy Ichinose Yuuichiro.-Dice el moreno antes desconocido que le tiende un pañuelo de papel a Mika para que se limpie la nariz. -Encantado.-

-Espera… ¿Ichinose?- Al lado de Shinya aparece Gurren con cara de malas pulgas.

-Si, es mi hijo... -Mira a Shinya quién le mira de vuelta.-Es adoptado.-

-Ese es Mikaela, lo adopté hace cuatro años.-Dice señalando el rubio que sigue sobre Yuu.

-¿El mocoso rubio que no quise para nada? ¡Genial Shinya!- Pero este tiene otra pregunta.

-¿De qué se conocen?-Los señala a ambos que se están levantado del suelo.

-Estaban en el mismo orfanato, son los dos que sobrevivieron.-Da la explicación Gurren.

-Y no querías que estuvieran juntos, por eso no me lo dijiste…-

-Así es.-Gurren agotado se dirige hacia Yuu que sigue abrazado a ese tal Mikaela.

-Yuu, nos vamos a casa ya.-Se acerca más pero para en seco.

Mika está besando a Yuu y Yuu responde el beso de MIka.

-¡Oid!- Los separa a la fuerza nervioso y sorprendido.

-Señor Ichinose… ¿Qué ocurre?.-

-Despegaos ahora.-Ambos obedecen y Shinya al alcanzarlos opina lo mismo.

-Mikaela, tu y Yuu-kun no sois nada.-Agarra el rubio y lo lleva a su lado. -No puedes hacer eso.-Mika estira el brazo, alcanza a Yuu quien le coje la mano, es estirado y vuelven a estar pegados.

-Pero le quiero, Shinya-san.-Yuu mira a Shinya de la misma forma demandante como MIka lo hace.

-Yo también lo amo, Shinya.-Responde Yuu pero le dan una colleja.

-¡NO!-Es la respuesta absoluta y ambos rompen a llorar al ser separados de nuevo.

-Pero Shinya-san, Yuu-chan…-

-Nada de Yuu-chan. Es Ichinose-kun y punto.-

-Estupido Gurren, ¿Y Mika?-Gurren le gruñe.

-Es tu hermano.-

-No lo somos de sangre.-

-A ver jovencito-Le tira de las orejas.-Como vuelvas a montar semejante espectáculo te encerraré en el armario, del que luchas por salir, toda la vida. Y nunca lo volverás a ver.

Gurren se ve hablando para las paredes.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-Entre tanta gente choca contra Shinya quien está buscando al otro también.

-Al parecer han tenido la misma idea.-Dice fastidiado Shinya siguiéndole a donde quiera que vaya Gurren. -Oh es Shinoa. Mi otra hija adoptada, Gurren.-

-Si, esta no me suena. ¿Dónde deben estar?-

-Shinya-san, Gurren-san-Habla por primera vez Shinoa.-Han cojido la bolsa de mano de Shinya-san y han salido corriendo hacia los aparcamientos.

-Espera, ¿Para qué?- Gurren quiere pegar a Shinya.

-Han ido a por tu Lamborghini, tonto.-

-¡Mierda!-

-Subid al coche vamos.-Ordena Gurren haciendo rugir el motor del suyo. -Vamos a seguir tu coche Shinya. Los cinturones.-

-Mi pobre coche era rojo flama con los neumáticos blancos.-

-No sabia que Mikaela supiera conducir…-

-Creo que no es él quién lo hace.-

-¡Gurren!-

-Yuu-chan… Si no sueltas mi mano no creo poder poner el intermitente.-

-Oh lo siento Mika… Es que he deseado tanto verte…-

-Si, tengo tanto que contarte.-

-He traído mi diario, si quieres lo leo.-

-Adelante querido.-

-Mika-kun y Yuu-san se han fugado, repito, se han fugado~-

-Shinoa, cállate-

-Si papá Shinya, si papá Gurren~-

FIN

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Si quieren dejar algo adelante~_

 _Nos vemos en otra parte del universo._

 _2000 palabras. A, griega. jirafa, quiero llegar a los dosmil caracteres_

 _Matashta~_


End file.
